Chaleur et réconfort
by Miliampere
Summary: "Chuuuuttttt, tout va bien Harry." Le rassura Sirius, faisant de tendres cercles sur le dos d'Harry. "Ce n'était pas de ta faute, gamin, ça ne l'était pas." Un moment partagé entre Sirius et Harry au début du tome 5. TRADUCTION de Warmth and Comfort.


Bonjour à tous !

Cett fic est une traduction de l'OS _Warmth and Comfort_ de **ChoCedric**. Je n'ai pas son autorisation officielle pour publier cet OS que j'ai d'abord traduis pour mon simple plaisir.

Alors message à ChoCedric, si tu ne veux pas que je publis cette traduction, dis le moi, je l'enlèverais. 

.

Bref, c'est ma première traduction, alors il y a surement plusieurs erreurs que je pourrais éviter, alors si vous en voyez, si il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ne le prendrais pas mal du tout ! ^^

Ce n'est pas un Slash, c'est juste un moment à placer durant l'été avant qu'Harry aille à son audience disciplinaire. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant qu'il m'a plus.

.

Normalement, dans l'histoire anglaise, Sirius appelle Harry "Pup", je suis désolée, mais je n'ai jamais pu supporter ce mot, et j'ai décidé de le traduire par "gamin", je trouve que c'est un terme affectueux que Sirius aurait facilement pu utiliser dans l'histoire normal en parlant à son filleul. Pareil, à la fin de l'OS, il appelle Harry "Pronglet", tout le monde aujourd'hui connait ce surnom, mais en français, j'ai préféré rester simple et garder "petit Cornedrue". Je trouve que ça passe assez bien.

.

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Chaleur et réconfort.**

.

_ Tue l'autre !

_ Avada Kedavra !

_ NON ! CEDRIC !

Harry Potter se redressa en sursaut dans son lit, son corps entier recouvert de sueur. C'était la troisième fois cette nuit qu'il faisait ce même cauchemar : l'ordre de tuer Cédric, le cri du maléfice, et le corps sans vie de Cédric s'écroulant à ses côtés.

Pensant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas cette nuit, Harry se traîna sans bruit hors du lit et enfila une robe de chambre. Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, son esprit embrumé. Il ne pouvait plus voir l'image de Cédric mort, ses yeux sans vie fixés sur lui, comme s'ils l'accusaient, lui, d'être responsable de la mort de leur propriétaire.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, cependant, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Sirius Black était assis sur une chaise, regardant le vide, l'air angoissé sur son visage marqué, autrefois beau…

Il leva les yeux, sursauta alors qu'Harry s'asseyait à ses côté avec un verre d'eau.

_ Salut gamin. Dit l'homme, surpris par l'expression hantée dans les yeux émeraude du garçon.

_ Salut Sirius. Il y a un problème ? Demanda doucement Harry.

_ Oh, rien. Je réfléchissais juste. Soupira Sirius. Et toi ? Tout va bien ?

_ Oui, ça va. Un simple cauchemar. Dit Harry en détournant le regard.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, mais enfin, Sirius brisa le silence. Voyant le regard d'Harry devenir de plus en plus hanté, il chuchota :

_ La mort de ce garçon n'est pas de ta faute tu sais.

Harry leva les yeux, le chagrin et la culpabilité apparaissant sur son visage.

_ Si, ça l'est. Il chuchota en retour.

Sirius se leva de sa chaise et s'agenouilla devant Harry, attrapant ses mains.

_ Gamin, non. Il dit doucement. C'est celle de Voldemort.

Tout ce qui s'est passé : les cauchemars, l'attaque toute récente des détraqueurs, et le fait que quasiment personne ne lui disait ce qui se passait, tout revint à Harry qui eu du mal à contrôler ses émotions. Il cligna rapidement des yeux, essayant de repousser ses larmes quand il vit le visage choqué et effrayé de Cédric derrière ses paupières closes.

_ Har… Sirius commença en voyant la détresse sur le visage d'Harry. Est-ce que je te mentirais ? Allez, viens, allons dans le salon.

Tremblant, Harry se leva et suivit Sirius de la cuisine au salon. Ils s'assirent sur le sol et Sirius passa un bras autour d'Harry, qui continuait de trembler. Il savait que le moment était venu de réconforter Harry et il ferait de son mieux.

_« J'ai juré de prendre soin de lui, James, Lily, et je ne vous trahirai pas une nouvelle fois. »_ Pensa-t-il férocement.

_ C'est bon Harry.

Il le calma doucement, en commençant à frotter le dos d'Harry.

_ C'était un cauchemar concernant Cédric ?

_ Oui. Marmonna Harry, essayant toujours de retenir ses larmes. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter… mais je n'ai pas pu… je n'ai pas pu… le protéger. C'est totalement de ma faute. C'est moi qui lui ais dis de prendre la coupe avec moi.

_ Parce que tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'égoïste. Dit tranquillement Sirius. Tu ne peux pas te reprocher d'avoir voulu faire gagner Cédric aussi.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ? Pleura Harry alors que sa voix augmentait. Je l'ai emmené droit vers la mort.

Incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, il plongea son visage dans la robe de chambre de Sirius alors que son corps était secoué de sanglots.

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer en gardant son filleul contre lui.

_ Chuuuuttttt, tout va bien Harry. Le rassura-t-il, faisant de tendres cercles sur le dos d'Harry.

_ Ce n'était pas de ta faute, gamin, ça ne l'était pas.

Les sanglots d'Harry ne firent qu'augmenter et Sirius le serra plus fort contre lui.

_ C'est horrible. S'étrangla Harry à travers ses larmes. C'est ses yeux, ils étaient tellement… tellement morts… tellement vides… et Voldemort… il était… il était…

Sirius ne pouvait que répéter « Tout va bien, Harry, tout va bien » alors qu'il sentait ses propres yeux le piquer. Il savait ce qu'était une réelle culpabilité après tout, combien de fois avait-il été assis, à Azkaban, à se blâmer lui-même de la mort de James et Lily ? Si seulement il n'avait pas fait de Peter le Gardien du Secret….

Au final, quand Harry arrêta de pleurer, il leva les yeux vers le visage de Sirius.

_ Je suis d-désolé. Marmonna-t-il, sentant la honte le traverser. Qu'est-ce que tu dois penser de moi maintenant ?

Sirius laissa échapper un léger rire.

_ Ne sois pas stupide, Harry. Dit-il doucement. Pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse. Ma propre famille a essayé de m'enfoncer le contraire dans le crâne, mais comme tu le sais, je ne faisais pas attention à eux.

Il caressa tendrement les cheveux d'Harry.

_ Je sais. Dit-il après un moment. Qu'il te faudra beaucoup de temps pour que tu y crois, mais la mort de Cédric n'est pas de ta faute.

Ensuite, il décida de poser à Harry une question très importante.

_ Harry, me reproches-tu la mort de tes parents ?

Harry fixa son parrain, le regard choqué et consterné.

_ Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi je te le reprocherais ? Tu ne savais pas que Peter les trahirait !

_ Exactement ! Dit Sirius, un petit sourire le traversant. Alors tu ne dois pas te reprocher celle de Cédric. Tu ne savais pas que la coupe était un portoloin n'est ce pas ?

_ Non. Murmura Harry, la tête penchée.

Sirius releva le menton d'Harry pour qu'il puisse regarder dans les yeux émeraude, hantés de son garçon.

_ Alors ce n'est pas ta faute. Murmura-t-il tendrement.

_ Tu te sens encore responsable pour mes parents n'est ce pas ? Demanda doucement Harry.

Au regard de Sirius, il dit :

_ Tu ne devrais pas.

_ Promets moi que tu essaieras de ne plus te reprocher la mort de Cédric gamin, ensuite, j'essaierais de ne plus me reprocher celle de tes parents. C'est Queudver et Voldemort. On est d'accord ? Il demanda doucement.

Harry fixa son regard dans les yeux sincères de son parrain.

_ D'accord. Murmura-t-il. Mais Sirius. Je suis tellement inquiet. Je ne veux pas qu'une autre personne que j'aime meurt à cause de Voldemort.

_ Harry, je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il n'y aura pas de pertes. Dit honnêtement Sirius, serrant les mains d'Harry.

Devant l'expression déconfite d'Harry, il poursuivit.

_ Mais je peux te promettre que nous serons aussi prudents que possible. Nous sommes plus préparés qu'au temps de la Première Guerre, et Dumbledore est encore le plus puissant sorcier au monde. Mais s'il te plaît, saches que moi, Remus et tes amis, nous resterons auprès de toi, quoi qu'il arrive. N'essaie pas de nous éloigner gamin.

_ Je sais, je ne veux juste pas que vous soyez blessé. Dit Harry désespérément. Et si je vais à mon audience et que le Ministère m'accuse de la mort de Cédric ? Je veux dire, ça a du paraître affreux quand je suis revenu à Poudlard avec son corps ! Et s'ils m'envoient à Azkaban ?

Une poussée de protection féroce gonfla en Sirius alors qu'il serrait Harry plus étroitement.

_ Ils ne le feront pas. Murmura-t-il avec acharnement. Nous ne laisserons pas ça arriver. Tu n'iras pas à Azkaban et je ne vais pas te laisser penser une telle chose. Enlève ça de ta tête Harry. Le ministère ne va pas te reprocher la mort du garçon, je te le promets. Tu ne mettras jamais un pied dans cette prison tant que je respirerais. Et si, par hasard, je peux te protéger de l'outre-tombe, je le ferais.

Harry enfouit une nouvelle fois son visage dans la robe de chambre de Sirius, laissant échapper un soupir tremblant.

_ Ils ne m'enverront pas à Azkaban ? Murmura-t-il.

_ Non. Dit Sirius. Ils ne le feront pas, je te le promets. Et je serais toujours là pour toi, gamin. Que je sois mort ou vivant.

_ Merci. Murmura Harry en fermant les yeux.

Il se sentait en sécurité, au chaud et réconforté, dans les bras forts de son parrain.

_ Je ferais tout pour toi, gamin. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour te protéger. Promit Sirius.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration d'Harry devint profonde et régulière et Sirius sut qu'il s'était rendormit.

Le soulevant dans ses bras, il remmena Harry dans sa chambre et l'allongea sous les couvertures et embrassa tendrement le front d'Harry.

_ Ne fait plus de cauchemars, gamin. Murmura-t-il. Fait de beaux rêves.

Et après ça, il quitta la chambre, sachant qu'il avait une raison de rester en vie et de se battre. Et cette raison s'appelait Harry Potter, son petit Cornedrue, son gamin.

_Fin_


End file.
